Devil May Cry Extra-the separation
by MissWriter95
Summary: Patty Birthday is around the corner, but then she is going to go to Europe and live there with her mother for four year. She is growing up, so does her magic power. For now she can cast fire spell [because of her temper perhaps?] -Sorry for the long hiatus I was too busy with college I'll end up this part of story fast and start with DMC 2 where Patty came back..Opps Spoiler-
1. Chapter 1

It is a very cold morning. Everyone seems to be lazy in their bed except for a girl who is going to be twelve years old in less than a week. The town is quiet but there are many decorations going on as it is Christmas season. Patty walks towards Devil May Cry to check out for Dante as she is bored when there is nothing to do in her mansion. She kicks the door as she arrived there in order to surprise Dante but Dante is not there. She wonder if Dante is not here at the moment but Dante's coat is hang at the corner of the room. Thus, Patty went up stairs into Dante's bedroom and there he is, sleeping soundly covered by an old yet cozy blanket. Patty tried to wake him up by calling him but it won't work. Patty lost her patience and jump on Dante.

"What the heck!" shouted Dante.

"HO HO HO you are awake. Now get up and wash your face. Christmas is in season." said Patty cheerfully while folding Dante's blanket.

"Ugh, give me a break." replied Dante and he grabbed the blanket from Patty and continues his sleep.

Patty folds the blanket back. Dante comes and snatch it again.

"Fire Ball!" shouted Patty as she summons the fire ball and attacked Dante as he keep on snatching the folded blanket from Patty's hand.

"Ouch! Stop, It hurts you little witch!" said Dante angrily.

"Well then, stop dozing around and start working!" shouted Patty back.

Dante gives a deep sigh and walk down stairs and grabbed his coat. He then tries to call Morrison if there is any job for him but as he wants to do so; Morrison is already at the door with a broad smile.

"Old man, any job for me?" asked Dante.

"HO HO HO, of course." said Morrison but he stops as he sees Patty next to Dante.

"I'll give the info as I drive the car." said Morrison again.

"Why? I want to hear about it as well." asked Patty curiously.

"I'm sorry Miss Patty, I promised your mother that I won't involve you in this sorts of matter anymore." explained Morrison nicely.

Patty gives a deep sigh as a disappointment. Dante pat on Patty's head to cheer her up.

"I'll use the reward from this mission to buy you a wonderful birthday present." said Dante.

"Really? It's a promise then." said Patty.

Off he goes for his mission…

As usual, killing demons is an easy task for Dante. However, as he finished killing the entire colony of demon at the ruin, he heard a voice.

"You'll pay for this son of Sparta!" said the voice.

"Oh yeah? Show yourself, you coward." replied Dante.

"Soon and you shall feel the pain of losing your loved one." said the voice again.

After a moment, the surrounding is no longer covered by fog and Dante decided to call it a day and go home.

Back at Devil May Cry, Patty is decorating the office with presents, Christmas tree, socks and other stuff. Out of the blue, the phone rings. Patty picks it up at once.

"Hello, this is Devil May Cry. What can I help you?" said Patty.

"HO HO HO Patty. It's me Oscar. Are you free now?" said the man.

"Uncle Oscar! Yes I am free? Do you want to see me?" said Patty cheerfully.

"Well then, could you open the door?" asked Oscar.

Patty hung up the phone and quickly opens the door and there he is. Uncle Oscar-the most friendly uncle that Patty ever has and he wears a Santa uniform despite his blonde hair.

"Come on in. What brings you here Uncle?" asked Patty.

He sits on the sofa while Patty makes a nice hot tea. He just smiles looking at Patty but at the same time he looks a bit worry about something.

"Be careful, it's hot." said Patty while putting the nice cup filled with black tea that she just made for Uncle Oscar.

He had a sip and he started to make serious face.

"Patty, did you start to hear strange voices in your head recently?" ask Oscar.

Patty was taken by a surprise as her uncle asks that since she didn't tell anyone about that.

"Well, if I ever to encounter a devil in a fight there was a voice telling me something.. like a spell…" said Patty while giving a long gaze.

…

She remembers the last mission that she joined Dante and Lady.

It was hectic, the demons were chasing her and she had nowhere to run. Then that strange voice came into her mind. She can't understand what the voice were trying to say but the next thing she knew was all of the demon that were surrounding her had gone astray in a split second.

…..

Oscar looks more worried about Patty. Then, he handed a box to Patty.

"What is it Uncle?" ask Patty.

"Open it." ordered Oscar.

As she opens the box, there was an old revolver with the Lowell family crest on it.

"This is.. " Patty was speechless as she touches the family Revolver.

"It might be handy for you in the future. A birthday present from me. Then I shall make my move" said Oscar.

As he reaches the door, he turned around.

"From now on, wherever you go do bring that together with you. I look forward for your days in Europe" said Oscar and off he go.

Patty waves her hand to Uncle Oscar as a farewell.. but then she came into silence.

"Europe…. I'll miss everyone here." said Patty as she turned back to 'Devil May Cry'

Dante is back from his mission and he has a big grin on his face as a sign that he received his reward. Without thinking any longer, Patty took off her apron and pulls Dante to the city to look for her birthday presents.

First, they went to the boutique. Patty always chooses blouse that cost hundreds dollar. As Patty decides to take the pink blouse, she met Lady who appears to be buying a new dress as her dress is already torn.

"Hmm Dante, you are buying Patty's present so I assume that you can pay off your debt. Now pay up!" demand Lady.

Dante try to refuse to do so but he finally gives up and pays his debt. Later, he realizes that he has no enough money for Patty's present and he tried to make a sad face so that Patty won't be angry.

Patty gives a very deep sigh.

"I guess that blouse is no good. Still a promise is a promise. Now let's go to the next shop!" said Patty.

The next shop is full of stuff toys, ribbons, hair clips and cute decoration stuff. Patty hugs the big rabbit stuff toys but then she looks at the hair ribbons and tries them on.

"Hey Dante! Does the ribbon suits me?" asked Patty after she tied her hair into pony tail using the red long ribbon.

"Well….. yeah." said Dante.

Dante makes that weird face again that tells her that he can't afford it. Patty gives up and decided to go home as she feels tired.

Patty really wants to nag all the way back but since she promises Dante that she won't do so when she tried to wake up Dante when facing the demon, Abigail, she keep quiet and suddenly..

"Dante!" shouted Patty.

"What?" asked Dante.

"Give me a piggyback ride." Demand Patty.

Dante notices that if he refuses, Patty might summon those fire balls again so he bent down.

"Hop on." said Dante.

Patty hops on and hugs Dante tightly.

"Hey, not too tight! Are you trying to kill me?" said Dante again.

Patty laughed but as she arrived at her mansion she pretend to be asleep. Hence, Dante send her up to her bedroom. As Dante leaves the mansion, Patty looked at the window-looking at Dante's back.

"Stupid! You could just buy me that ribbon as your first….. And final gift for Me." said Patty.

Tears start to fall down to her cheeks since she is upset that after her birthday on Christmas Eve, she won't be able to stay beside Dante as she will leave for Europe together with her mother.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Time flies so fast, everyone gathered at 'Devil May Cry' to celebrate the birthday girl Patty.

The office is full of Christmas ornaments and as Patty demanded no Pizza is spotted on the table but there are steaks, chicken and other mouth-watering delicacies.

Patty wears a beautiful evening dress. She is expecting to get wonderful presents from everyone.

Patty receives a necklace from Trish, a bunny from Lady, a book from Morrison and a beautiful high quality gloves from her mother.

There is only one person who didn't give any present …

"Hey, didn't you prepare something for her Dante? "ask Lady and Trish.

Patty looks a bit sad but she try not to show it since today is her special day.

"Gosh, what is so important about present? Do you think I'm that poor for not giving you present?" said Dante while handing Patty a box wrapped by a strawberry pattern paper.

Everyone was amazed and a bit questioned about what was in the box.

Patty rips of the box as she was eager to see the content.. but then… she was mad.

"This is.. [Hobby last year edition] " Patty was speechless.

"Hey no need to thank me. This magazine can help you improve your gambler skill" said Dante proudly.

"I'm already the best in Gambler; you haven't paid my debt yet. Another thing, I bought this edition for you." said Patty in a very depressing way.

"Oh yeah?" said Dante and he was not sure what he is going to do with Patty who is certainly in angry mode.

Patty stands up and throws the magazine right to Dante face.

"STUPID DANTE!" shouted Patty.

She then runs out of the 'Devil May Cry'. Dante try to chase her but then he bumped the door and that leaves a red mark onto his forehead.

"Why would she be that mad?" said Dante alone.

"Because starting Tomorrow she'll be leaving us for a long time." said Trish.

"A long time? What do you mean by that?" ask Dante.

"She is going to stay in Europe at the Lowell state. She is leaving tomorrow." explained Lina.

"That girl, she should've told me earlier. No wonder she's acting strange yesterday." said Dante.

"Anyway, it's cold outside. She didn't even bring her coat lets go and find her." said Morrison.

Everyone went out and search for Patty.

….

On the other hand in Europe….

"As your order, I've given her the key." said Oscar

"You've done well, hopefully nothing goes wrong this time."

Oscar walked out of the room and came across a guy.

"As she reaches here, carry out your responsibility; protect her with your life. Don't make the same mistake like that night.. Wolfis" said Oscar seriously.

"Yes, my Lord." said Wolfis.

….

"Kyaaa!" shouted Patty.

She felt on the ground because of the tree roots. Her feet were painful but as she looks at her surrounding, she realized that something was strange.

There shouldn't be any graveyards in this area. Plus strange fogs are thickening in this area.

"Oh my, what do we have here? A little princess alone without her prince, the savior in the shining armor" said the demon with a smirk on its face.

"I'm okay by myself. You are the one who needs to worry." said Patty with a determination in her eyes.

She then summons fire ball and attacks the demons. It only gives some scratch but it gives her the chance to run away from the demons. However, the demons found Patty. Patty was stunned and she shouted for the only guy that can save her,

DANTE!

In a split of second the demon got shoot by Dante. Patty was happy at first but then the demons were getting increase in its quantity. Dante can't finish the demons alone. Trish and the others are on their way as they heard the sound of the gun.

"Patty, run for now!" said Dante while handling the demons.

Patty runs into the deep ruin of forest that appeared out of nowhere. The demons followed her into the ruin as well. Trish and Lady start their show by shooting all of the demons in no time. Trish knows that these demons are actually stalling their time. Thus with a blow of Thunder, all of the demons were burnt into ashes.

They follow Patty trace but somehow it seems that the ruin is in different dimension. They can't enter the ruin.

Back then Patty is already tired of running. She has no more energy. She turned back and from afar she sees that Dante and the others aren't coming because they were blocked by some sorts of magical gate. No one can sees the magical gate except for those who are in the family of sorcerer.

"They can't enter this place." said Patty to herself.

The demons are getting closer. Patty can't stand still. She neither can summon the fire ball nor uses her pendant to hurt the demons.

"Darn, let me go there!" said Dante desperately.

Lina sees a guy in a cloak nearby and went to see him.

Patty is about to lost her conscious….but then,

An image comes into her mind. At first the image was blur but then it became clearer. It is the Lowell family crest. Not long after that, the voice that she heard before become clearer.

"Patty, use it."

"Say those words."

"Show them your soul."

"What? Who are you?" said Patty in confusion.

…

Lina is confronting the guy in cloak that she saw just now.

"What are you trying to do? What is your intention? Break the spell now!" said Lina harshly.

"It's an order." said the guy.

"Who do you work for?" ask Lina.

The guy remains silent for a while..

"In order to prevent the same thing happens again. She needs to realize what she really is into."

"What do you mean?" ask Lina.

"You've protect her for 10 years. You should know better about that. Lina Lowell."

"You… Could it be that…." Lina was speechless.

"If you just forgot about your responsibilities then perhaps it is better for you to check it by yourself"

Then the guy watched Patty from afar with Lina beside him.

….

Dante tried to slash the dimension using his 'Rebellion' but it was no use at all.

The demons then combine to form a big and powerful demon. Everyone starts to freak out as they don't want Patty to get hurt or worst, die.

The voice comes again.

"Take an aim."

"But the revolver has no bullets." said Patty.

"Say those words…."

Patty stand up, raised the revolver and target at the heart of the demon. She is unconscious. Her body is being controlled by someone.

"_Thou shall burn to ashes,_

_In the end of time,_

_Shinde[die]"_

As she shoots the demons, everything was blank. The light that comes from the impact of shooting was too bright that everything was blank for a moment. The environment turn back the way it supposed to be. The weird guy leaves and Lina was a bit scared of what will happen in the future. Dante and the other were amazed by what they have seen. They went to see Patty but then, Patty collapsed. She was then taken to the Mansion for a rest.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was quiet in the Lowell's Mansion, hoping that Patty wakes up as soon as possible since they were worried about her. They were waiting at parlor while the doctor checks on Patty.

Lina is shivering as if there is something wrong going on. Seeing her like that, Lady started to ask her question that has been running in her mind after the Abigail awakening two years ago.

"What actually Patty is?" asked Lady.

Lina keeps on shivering; she looks barely hard to speak.

"She was part of the contract to release Abigail. You've tried to protect her all of these years. Please tell me. Why is she being targeted by the demon? What was the light that defeated the demon?" ask Lady with a harsh tone as she wants to know more about Patty in order to protect her.

Tears have fallen on Lina's cheek, wetting her pale face. Dante can only watch them because his mind is full of worries. What if the demons attack Patty when she is in Europe?

As everyone in the parlor looks depressed, Oscar comes in.

Lina looks at Oscar with full of sorrow as she knows that her Patty is having a huge change in her life.

"Well then, perhaps I shall give some explanation of what is going on." said Oscar.

Everyone in the parlor sets all ears to listen to Oscar. Lina becomes more and more sad.

….

Lowell family has been the greatest sorcerer and magician in this world. The one and only name that have become our greatest pride is Allan Lowell, the creator of Lowell's family. He created more than millions of contracts with the devil, fairy and even angels. He becomes friend with the Dark Knight, Sparta and fight along him. Some people said that he is dead but his soul still wanders. Based on our archive, in the future Allan's soul will reincarnated into his descendants and become the most powerful sorcerer to balance the world back into its state.

_Oscar_

…

Everyone is taken by surprised as they hear that from Oscar and Dante looks a bit annoyed when he hears that his old man is involved as well.

"It seems that Patty is the reincarnated Allan. Therefore I decided to send her to Europe so that she can learn her power in suitable place which is the Lowell's state." added Oscar.

Patty wakes up, feeling dizzy. She keeps on having flashback of the previous battle. The doctor who examines her asks the maid to spread the words that Patty already wakes up. As everyone reaches Patty's room,

"Sorry, my lady says that she wants to be alone." said the doctor.

Everyone except Dante went back to the parlor or a guest room to rest. Patty leans to the door as she hears that everyone has gone to somewhere. Dante who was standing in front of Patty's door all the time then finally leans to the door as he was tired of standing.

"Hey, you are there behind this door aren't you?" ask Dante.

"How did you know?" ask Patty as she was a bit surprise.

Then, there was a long silence…..

"So it is nearly two years that we spent time together huh.." said Dante.

"Time really flies so fast, …..

Hey, Dante!" said Patty.

"What is it?" ask Dante as he was getting sleepy

"Why do you like to eat Pizza and Strawberry Sundae so much?" ask Patty curiously.

But there is no answer since Dante is already asleep….

"This guy is helpless, how could he sleep when I was talking… Well….It is nice to know you Dante…." said Patty deep in her heart.

It is already dawn, no matter what happen Patty and Lina needs to get on the airplane by afternoon. The maids are packing up the things. The atmosphere in the dining hall is a bit dark when everyone is waiting for Patty since they know the fact that the most cheerful girl in their life is going away.

"Hey, what's with that face? Breakfast is the most important meal and we shouldn't be upset in front of food!" said Patty cheerfully as if there was nothing happened yesterday.

Everyone knows that Patty is trying hard to be cheerful in order to light up the situation. Thus, Morrison starts to give a big smile so does the others. Dante came late from somewhere. He doesn't even smile or cry.. The only thing that he ask when he reach the dining hall…. "Bring me Pizza"

Morrison sends Lina by his car while Dante sends Patty using his red car. Trish and Lady accompany them by their own motorcycle.

….

Dante's Car

Patty let her hair being blown by the wind. Dante keeps on driving despite that he is actually amazed by how pretty Patty is. Patty looks at Dante and she remembers the first time they met, Dante give him a ride and protect her from those demons. It was Dante's job back then but even now Dante always protect her.

It sure is peaceful but then there is a truck pass by them. Dante thought that the same thing might happen which is why he takes out his guns and point it to the truck. He was just paranoid. Nothing happens except the truck leaves a lot of dust.

"I guess you still remember what it was like." said Patty as she laughs looking at Dante's over-reacting.

"Jeez, you never know what will happen." said Dante

"Not suitable for kids..huh.." said Patty

Off they go remembering all the moments they shared together.

As they reached the train station, Morrison takes care of Lina's and Patty's stuff and the tickets while the others are saying their farewell. Dante is in his car searching for something.

It is time for Patty to ride the train, she keeps on looking for Dante but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for me?" said Dante.

Patty was a bit surprised when she turned around and Dante was there.

"Where have you been?" ask Patty.

She is about to start her nagging as she feel like crying if she can't find Dante to see his face for the last time but then Dante gives her a small box. The wrapper of the small box seems a bit ripped off because Dante forgot where he put it in the car and he was searching the box like crazy.

"Can I open it now?" ask Patty.

Dante just nodded as a yes.

She opens the box and it is the ribbon that she tries in the shop with Dante. Although it is just a red ribbon with laces she is happy that Dante bought her a present. She looks at Dante with watery eyes and jump off to give him a big hug.

"Hey quit it out!" demanded Dante.

"Don't want! Let everyone see your red face. Hahaha." said Patty cheerfully.

Everyone see them from afar and they started to laugh as well.

It is time to go. Patty and her mother ride the train and wave at the others. Everyone said their farewell and they hope the best for Patty. Then, Patty opens the window and shouts out ….

I'LL MISS YOU!

DANTE!

I'LL BE BACK IN ANOTHER 4 YEARS!

IF THE OFFICE IS MESSY WHEN I COME BACK, THEN BE PREPARED!

Dante only wave back at her since he don't even care what she is capable doing since he'll be free for 4 years and can have a beautiful sleep without someone watching drama in the evening.

Everyone go back for their own matter. Dante goes back to Devil May Cry. As he was going to read some magazine, he realized that there is another picture frame beside his mother picture frame on the table.

It is Patty's picture and there is a message behind the frame…

_[In case you miss me. Patty Lowell]_

Dante can only smile as he reads that message.

In the airplane, Patty opens the small box and ties her hair into pony tail using the ribbon that Dante bought her. She then looks at the window, hoping that everything will be fine.

-END-

DEVIL MAY CRY EXTRA-THE SEPARATION


End file.
